cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Republic
The 'Purple Republic '''are supporting characters in ''Club Penguin Shutdown. Background Biography The Purple Republic was a republic of ''Club Penguin ''formed by purple penguins. They had a leader, which doesn't have any visual difference from the other members. The Purple Republic first appeared in The Girl, where the leader got killed by the Tuba Gang Leader, who was searching for a group after his gang died. In The Alliance, the Purple Republic meets and makes allies with the Strangers. However, two members of the Purple Republic, Purple Mutineer and Puck were talking about Lil Jeffy. They also talked about betraying the Tuba Gang Leader as well as the Strangers and join Lil Jeffy. They also decided to talk about that to other members. * In The Fall, the Purple Republic, the Tuba Gang Leader and the Strangers went to the Puffle Hotel to attack Lil Jeffy, dividing the Purple Republic and the Strangers in three groups. One of the groups moved in, coming from the Puffle Hotel entrance that connected the Pet Shop, which was entirety killed by the Floppy Green Penguin. The second group, which had the Purple Republic Mutineers who decided to betray the Strangers and the Tuba Gang Leader, came in. However, the Purple Republic members killed all the Strangers of the group, which caused the The Strangers Leader along with other Strangers to try to shoot and kill them all, but only 4 members of the Purple Republic survived. The remaining members decided to jump to the Mall, along with Lil Jeffy, Agent and the Floppy Green Penguin, managing to get into the fountain in order to not get damaged. * In The Consequences, a member of the Purple Republic of the third group was crushed by a crumbling part of the Puffle Hotel, along with some strangers. It is also revealed that only a member of the Purple Republic from the second group along with Lil Jeffy got into the fountain successfully. One of the others died by hitting the face directly into the floor, while the other two were still surviving, but both died, one because of broken bones, and the other because the member he was screaming, which could draw attention to the Tuba Gang Leader. He ended up killed by the member who got into the fountain killed him to stop him from screaming. Said member also knocked out Agent, who was screaming that he could have kept in the Underground Pool and join the deceased penguins. * In The Plan, the other six members of the Purple Republic were plotting something with the Strangers Leader at the Clothes Shop, until the Tuba Gang Leader entered and asked why is nobody working to get Lil Jeffy. The members decided to beat him up and begin to work for the Strangers. In the Mall, the remaining alive member who joined Lil Jeffy asked what they should do. However, Lil Jeffy sees how Puck's body was being taken away. Lil Jeffy says the pizza emote. Both went to the Pizza Parlor. It is later shown that Puck's body was taken out by puffles, which were taking out his entrails to use his skin as a disguise. The puffles later went to follow Lil Jeffy. * In The Reunion, the Purple Republic are in the Wilderness resting, there seems to be only three of them. They held Purple Mutineer Hostage while Problem Solver chased after Survivor Man and Survivor Girl. Appearance Each member of the Purple Republic is a purple penguin wearing a miner helmet. Personality Each member of the Purple Republic has a different personality. One Purple Republic member even tried to revive one his republic partners but to no avail. They can be a bit rude at times. Attack Strategy Like most other Gangs, the Purple Republic uses snowballs as ammo to attack any enemies of theirs. This is shown in The Fall where they used it to attempt to take out Lil_Jeffy. It was then shown by Problem Solver when he used it on Survivor Man. Notable Members * Purple Mutineer: The one and only survivor of the Mutineers that joined Lil_Jeffy. He is disliked by the other members for this. * Problem Solver: He appeared in The Reunion and is the killer of the Male Survivor. * Puck: The Mutineer who died by broken bones and became Floppy Purple Penguin. He disliked the Tuba Gang Leader and would rather die than work for him. Appearances Season 1 * The Girl * The Alliance * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan Season 2 * The Reunion * The Gathering Trivia * The status of the Purple Republic members since their first appearance in the series and before The Fall was the oppose of the current status of the members of the Tuba Gang. The leader of the Purple Republic is the only dead member of the Purple Republic, while the Tuba Gang Leader was the only member of the Tuba Gang that remained alive. * Despite that 6 of the Purple Republic were easily capable of taking him down, none of them actually tried to stop the Tuba Gang Leader when he was suffocating their leader. It's unknown if they actually do care about their leader as Purple Mutineer is mad about it but never tried to stop him. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Gang